It's Gonna Rain
by Lacot Piro
Summary: Como Remo viro lobisomem? Porque ele é tão melancólico? Resposta nessa outra songfic minha ^^x. Reviews de quem ler please! ^^x


Resumo: É uma outra songfic contando como Remo virou lobisomem, e o porque  
dele odiar tanto a chuva (na minha song, claro ¬¬).  
Nota da Autora: Ohayoooo! ^^x Voltei =P. Dessa vez a música que eu usei é  
uma em japonês. Eu tenho a tradução pra inglês e a de português (feita nada  
mais nada menos por mim ^^x), mas como a pro português pode estar com  
muitos erros, eu vou deixar só a em inglês aqui mesmo. Quando eu tiver  
certeza que a tradução tá correta, eu ponho aqui ^^x! Reviews de quem ler  
please ;___;!  
~*~*~*~  
Ashidori mo karukushite chao chao  
Torumono mo toriaezu chao chao  
Raion ga unaru mitai no raimei ga  
Taisan wo unagashite iru  
Dou naru no?  
Sou...mou sugu ame  
Estava chovendo forte naquela noite, ventando muito também. Mas ele  
continuava sem saber o que ele fazia lá. Não era noite de transformação, a  
lua cheia seria somente daqui à 2 semanas. Mas ele estava lá, sentado bem  
em cima do nó do Salgueiro Lutador, para que ele não se mexesse, olhando  
para as nuvens carregadas e cinzentas que estavam trazendo aquela chuva  
forte.  
Era culpa dela. E ele a odiava. Mas existe uma linha tênue entre o ódio e o  
amor. E era por isso que ele não conseguia abandoná-la. Ela trazia  
lembranças. Fora que graças à ela que era o que ele é. Um monstro. Se não  
estivesse chovendo aquele dia, ele não teria ido atrás da irmã, e não a  
teria perdido. Não seria um lobisomem.  
Dai kirai ame nanka chao chao  
Mou sukoshi itai noni chao chao  
Kaikan ga kaisan ni kawaru shunkan wo  
Raion ga isogaseta no wa  
Meihaku No! Meiwaku  
It's gonna rain!  
"Filho, viu a Mariah?" Alice perguntou, preocupada, para o filho de 10  
anos, sentado numa cadeira, lendo.  
"Ela foi brincar no campo mamãe. Disse que queria ver a lua cheia de hoje."  
Ele desviou a atenção do livro.  
"Mas vai chover filho, o céu está muito escuro... é uma chuva muito forte  
mesmo!"  
"Já escureceu mamãe, e a lua já apareceu, ela já deve ter visto a lua e já  
deve estar voltando."  
Mas Alice não se convenceu.  
"Vai buscá-la filho." E fechou a janela.  
Ele pegou uma folha de carvalho e marcou a página. Guardou o livro e saiu  
de casa, com um casaco.  
  
Ame wa mou aribai wo kesu no?  
Kare wa mou wasurete shimau no?  
Futari wa mou korekiri ni naru no?  
Subete wa ame no seitte koto ni shite okou  
O campo não ficava muito longe, era só dar a volta pela casa e andar maus  
uns 100 metros. Mas já começara a ventar forte e a chuviscar. Ele já sentia  
dificuldade em andar pela grama.  
"Mariah! Cadê você???" Ele gritava, mas o vento abafava o som da voz dele.  
Ele avistou o chapéu amarelo claro da irmã e correu para perto, mas só  
havia o chapéu.  
Kare kara no renraku wa Nothing Nothing  
Ame ni yoru kyoukun mo Nothing Nothing  
Kanjou mo igirisu no tenki mitai ni  
Utsurigi dattara totemo  
Raku nanoni...gyaku na no  
It's gonna rain!  
Aí ele começou a se preocupar, Mariah nunca largava o chapéu, especialmente  
o amarelo. Ela podia ter ido até a floresta, ingênua como toda a menina de  
7 anos sabe ser. Mas a mãe deles havia alertado tantas vezes sobre a  
floresta, sobre as cobras, sobre os lobos!  
Ele resolveu entrar na floresta. E não foi em vão. Com as árvores, o som do  
vento não chegava, então, era possível escutar sons. E ele escutou Mariah  
gritando. De medo. Ele correu até onde ele havia escutado o grito e viu  
Mariah sentada em cima de uma pedra enorme, e um lobo tentando subir para  
pegá-la, mas a pedra era muito lisa.  
"Mano!! S-socorro!!!" Entre choros e soluços.  
Ele correu para ajudá-la, vendo que o lobo estava distraído tentando subir,  
ele pegou uma pedra grande e atirou a cabeça do lobo. Acabou que chamou a  
atenção do lobo para ele. Quando o lobo se virou para ele, o mesmo gritou  
para a irmã correr. Mariah desceu da pedra e correu para fora da floresta.  
Mas quando o lobo notou, ele correu atrás dela, abandonando o garoto. Mas  
ele foi atrás, se metendo entre o lobo e Mariah. Como o animal não era  
bobo, ele mordeu o braço do garoto.  
Ele fraquejou tempo o bastante para o lobo poder correr atrás de Mariah e  
morder sua perna. Caída e indefesa, Mariah levou uma patada do lobo bem no  
peito, começando a sangrar imediatamente. O garoto viu isso e, furioso,  
pegou o lobo e o lançou longe. Com uma pata quebrada, o lobo acabou  
recuando.  
Molhado e machucado, o garoto foi socorrer a irmã que sagrava muito.  
Ame ga netsu wo yomigaeraseta  
Kare mo futo watashi wo omoidashita  
Futari wa ima koko ni michibikareta  
Subete wa ame no sei, uun, okage na no  
"Mariah!! Mariah calma... eu vou chamar a mamãe... fica aqui..." Ele mal  
conseguia falar.  
"Mano... eu... só queria... ver a luazinha... do céu... disculpa... ..." E  
docemente fechou os olhinhos claros.  
"Mana... mana?? Mariah?? Responde!! Fala que tá viva!!! MARIAH!!"  
Ame wa hito wo yondari keshitari  
Dare yori mo tegowai majishan ne  
Futari wa itsumo damasarete bakari  
Subete wa ame de hajimarun deshou...  
E ele acordou... acordou do transe em que estava, olhando as nuvens  
carregadas e cinzentas que tinham trazido aquela chuva que já tinha deixado-  
o encharcado. Mas ele continuava a olhar para o céu. Era sua sina, ele  
tinha que viver com aquele fardo para o resto da vida. Oh, como ele odiava  
a chuva. E como ele amava sua beleza.  
"Vai chover mais..." Remo Lupin resmungou somente para si mesmo e para a  
enorme árvore paralisada atrás dele.  
It's gonna rain!  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tradução para inglês da música It's Gonna Rain do anime Rurouni Kenshin:  
  
Footsteps are lightly taken, chao chao  
But hurrying anyway, chao chao  
The thunder like a lion's roar  
Prompts a dispersion.  
What's going on?  
That's right...the rain's coming.  
I really hate the rain, chao chao  
I wanted to stay here a little longer, chao chao  
In the instant when the pleasant sensation was changed,  
When the lion made me hurry  
It was obvious, No! Annoying.  
It's gonna rain!  
Has the rain erased his alibi?  
Did he already forget?  
Is this all the two of us will become?  
Let's make all of this the rain's fault.  
As for calls from him, Nothing Nothing  
And lessons from the rain too, Nothing Nothing  
If my mind would change  
Like the weather in England  
That would be a relief...but it's the opposite.  
It's gonna rain!  
The rain has made my fever return.  
But he also suddenly remembered me.  
The two of us were guided to here now.  
It's all the rain's fault, no, thanks to it.  
The rain calls people and makes them disappear--  
A magician stronger than anyone.  
The two of us had merely been fooling each other;  
And didn't everything start in the rain.  
It's gonna rain! 


End file.
